


Snow

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied Genocide, Implied Murder, Inktober 2019, Polski | Polish, hunting sentient creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Ślady na śniegu były wyraźne: stworzenie szło wolno, kulało, zostawiało ślady krwi. Łowczyni zmarszczyła brwi. Zapach posoki wciąż unosił się w powietrzu, a gdzieś pod nim ukrywała się woń samej bestii. Łowczyni uśmiechnęła się.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Snow

Ślady na śniegu były wyraźne: stworzenie szło wolno, kulało, zostawiało ślady krwi. Łowczyni zmarszczyła brwi. Zapach posoki wciąż unosił się w powietrzu, a gdzieś pod nim ukrywała się woń samej bestii. Łowczyni uśmiechnęła się.

Niedaleko leżała jej strzała, złamana, wyrwana z rany. Grot musiał pozostać w ciele, odłamanie drzewca nie pomogło wiele, ale wyciągnięcie całości spowodowałoby większe krwawienie. Cel albo był sprytniejszy, niż łowczyni podejrzewała. Ale nawet przy tym nie mógł uciec daleko, nie powłócząc nogą w ten sposób, nie znacząc czerwienią biel śniegu.

Wiedziała, że kieruje się w stronę skał. Będzie próbował się ukryć, zaszyć w norze – typowe dla jego gatunku. Ale przed nią się nie ukryje.

Pobiegła, przez śnieg, między drzewami, pomiędzy pierwsze kamienie. Trop próbował kluczyć, lecz bestia była coraz słabsza. Tu zatrzymała się, oparła o głaz zostawiając krwawe smugi. Niedawno – łowczyni wciąż czuła zapach. Może jej cel próbował wypatrzyć wroga, oszacować swoje szanse?

Wróg przyjdzie, prędzej czy później.

Za skalnym załomem zaczynał się cień groty, ślady nóg urywały się, krew pachniała ostro. Łowczyni przystanęła, nasłuchując. Była blisko. Słyszała chrapliwy oddech.

W zasadzie była nieco rozczarowana. Liczyła na coś więcej. Na podstęp, próbę założenia pułapki, być może. Ale jej cel, ścigany od dawna w niegościnnym, zasypanym śniegiem świecie, nie miał sił ani nawet wielu możliwości zdobycia pożywienia. Był zmarznięty i zmęczony.

Łowczyni bardziej zależało na wykonaniu zadania, niż na wyzwaniu. Nie pozostawiaj go żywego, powiedzieli jej – więc nie zamierzała. Mimo że był słaby i mimo że był do niej podobny w swojej dwunożności i nagiej skórze, mimo że umiał wypowiadać słowa w jej języku, mimo że być może jej gatunek i jego były jakoś spokrewnione.

Pamiętała jednak o tym, do czego zdolni byli tacy jak on. Ludzie nie znali litości – więc czemu ona miała ją okazać?


End file.
